Strong
by Atomic-Kat
Summary: hi! well this is about Kaori, a water bender that was a prisoner of the fire nation and she meets Jet and his freedom Fighters...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fan fiction so yea this is only the first chapter…trust me it gets better :D **

Five years ago my family and friends were killed by the Fire nation, but they took me prisoner because I'm a water bender. I was abused and beaten and forced to use my gift for there smug selfish gain, to do the same thing that they did to me to others, But just 5 hours ago I escaped.

So that takes me to were I am now walking in some woods with my best and only friend Miko, a griffin that I met in the prison, he also was being tested being only 1 of 3 in the whole world. "Miko would you stop complaining!"

"Sorry Kaori I'm just hungry!"

"well I'm just as hungry but as soon as I find something to eat will eat it!"

" WAIT! I found something!"

I was going to say something but I heard something in the trees.

"Miko shush! Do you here that?"

"hear what?"

But before I could answer I had too people holding me down and a kid trying to get a hold of Miko.

"what are doing here?" a to be honest, attractive guy who was now holding 2 hook swords said.

I didn't answer though because I knew what to do, in 5 seconds I had the attractive leader on the floor and the two people unable to move just by using my favorite and new found method of blood bending, they were in utter shock except for the one kid guessing was a girl being attacked by Miko said that I was a blood bending

I laughed and said" Why yes I am" , in the heat of all this I noticed that my shirt was ripped and the sleeve fell off. I noticed the attractive leader staring at the scar\ burn on my left arm and a little above my collar bone.

"Where did you get that?" he said

I had the painful recollection of how I got it I don't know why I answered but in a split second I heard my self say the answer "f-fire nation" and with a serious tone but a smirk on his face he said "come with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so so so so sorry this is late! I didn't have access to a computer for and when I did had computer troubles I promise this will never happen again! but I made it a lot longer and improved my grammar ( thanks for the reviews it really helps J ) but I thought this chapter was great so I hope you enjoy it!**

"What I day!" I said to Miko. " All I want to do is sleep sleep SLEEP!" We were walking for what seemed like hours and all I wanted to do was sleep. Or at least sit down. I was daydreaming about big soft comfy beds with huge fluffy pillows and just laying there, stuffing my face with well anything. You see, food in prison was pretty much non-existent and I haven't eaten since yesterday morning, so food and sleep seemed like the best thing that could possibly happen ever. But just as I was about to collapse from exhaustion we stopped. "Are we here?" I asked, but I noticed that there was nothing around but…trees "Excuse me but there's nothing here, I thought you said you were taken me back to your camp, but there's nothing but trees here and I'm in no mood for a joke."

"Relax would you! Its up there." said the leader whose name is apparently Jet. He pointed up and I saw nothing, but before I could object he pulled me towards him and I was on a rope heading strait for the tree tops in his arms. Before I knew it I saw almost like a village in the tree tops.

" This is amazing!" I said and I noticed the lack of people and Miko."Wait, where's Miko?"

" Who's Miko?" Jet said and I realized I was still in his arms, I awkwardly stepped out.

"Miko, the griffin I was with when you ambushed me."

" Ambushed you? That's a little harsh now don't ya think? More like questioned your agenda." he said while laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked getting frustrated.

"Nothing I just noticed you're a little hot headed, just like me umm I don't know your name do I?"

"HOT HEADED! I am not hot headed! And its Kaori" I said still wondering were Miko was.

"Kaori huh? Cute" he said.

"Ok look, do you know where he is or not?" I said trying to change the subject, but then Miko came flying up behind me and bumped into me. I fell forward and I was in Jet's fairly muscular arms, again. Our gazes met and I heard people talking.

" Hey umm what's going on here?" said the gang of people that were with him earlier. I immediately jumped out of Jet's arms. "Oh nothing Miko just bumped into me" I said I was blushing like crazy. I looked over to Jet, but he was saying some leader stuff. "Unfortunately we didn't run into any fire nation today, but we may have found somebody that could be a great addition to the gang which he called freedom fighters." At first I wondered who he was talking about, but thank god before I said anything. I realized 'duh its me'. I actually was considering joining them, but I had no idea what they did. Hopefully, not run around looking to scare newly escaped prisoners, which is all I've seen them do. As Jet continued talking I heard something that interest me very much " Do we have a place for Kaori to stay? And is dinner prepared?" As soon as he said that I perked right up.

" Yes where will I be staying?"

" Umm well there's no extra places at the moment Jet." some big guy said.

" Oh no problem Kaori can just stay with me" Jet said with a smirk on his face. I was ready to object but I was so exhausted I don't think I could argue but one question popped into my mind.

"What about Miko? I mean where's he gonna stay?" I saw Miko smiling cause I didn't forget him and he was snuggling up against Jet to convince him he's no harm which is partly true when Miko gets angry lets just say its not the place I want to be.

" He'll stay with the other animals of course." said the girl that was attacking him earlier, Smellerbee I heard somebody called her. Looks like I'm gonna have to argue anyway. "NO! Miko stays with me or were gone!" I said hoping that they didn't see my bluff I mean were else would I go? "So can he stay with me?"

"Don't blow your top there of course Miko can stay with us." Jet said I was a little thrown of by the us part, but I was so hungry maybe I wasn't thinking straight. Then I heard the best news I've heard all day. Somebody called out, "Lets eat!"

**I hope you guys like it! I'll try to upload every weekend and i promise it will never be this late again! review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Did I mention I love food? Cause I do, I mean my luck just keeps on going today. I haven't eaten in two days, and the first meal I get to have since then is a feast! Turns out it was some anniversary of some victory they had three years ago, I didn't real pay any attention to the details. All I saw was food and lots of it . I almost fainted from being so happy and exhausted, I think Miko and I were drooling.

" You gonna grab a plate or not?" the girl, Smellerbee said. I must have been gawking and forgot there was people behind me. I really think that "Smellerbee" just hasn't taken a real shine to me.

"Yea, sorry." I said kind of sheepishly. Miko was grabbing a bunch of food with his beak, I thought I taught this boy manners. "Miko! Manners!"

"Sorry" he said but of course I was the only one to hear him. For some strange reason me and Miko can communicate in our minds, telepathically . I guess we just have such a huge bond, I mean I love him like a brother of course but it still puzzles me. Anyway I noticed some of the food was starting to go and I was not about to miss another meal.

"You gonna eat that?" I asked Miko, I could tell he was stuffed but I sure wasn't. I have eaten two plates of food in around ten minutes and was still hungry. The people around me were looking at me funny. I guess they're not used to a girl with a big appetite, but I haven't had a decent meal in five years, let alone a feast. I smiled, "Sorry, you wants some? I usually don't have such a immense appetite." The girl looked away but some guys, about 13 still stared. "Do I got something stuck in me teeth?" I said jokingly but they still stared.

"You're a bender." said one of the guys.

"Yes I'm a water bender." I said. They still stared, what were these kids problem?

"Can you show us?" they all said in unison. Ah so they want proof, here I was thinking they had developed some sort of crush on me or something.

"Sure." I said, I had the water come out from what they were drinking and splashed it in their faces. They all laughed, except for one boy he looked in awe.

"You're beautiful!" the kid said. Jet must have been walking by at that moment because as soon as that kid said that he looked over, then laughed. Huh didn't know my beauty was funny for some people. I didn't want to be mean so I was trying to come up with something to say. He was thirteen, it was not gonna' happen.

"Umm thanks, you aren't so bad yourself" I said after that they all high-fived. They reminded me of one of my brothers, before they died.

"Well I've got to get going, bye!" I said as I was leaving. "Miko come on, I know you would love some sleep right now." I was right because when he looked back he was asleep on the ground. " Can you take Miko back to Jet's when he wakes up?" I asked the boys.

"No problem Kaori! " they said, and the one kid winked at me. Oh great, I gave him the wrong impression. Now I got a Kaori fan club."Lucky" me.

I was looking for Jet because I realized I never asked him where exactly he stayed, and I was tired. WAY tired. I couldn't find Jet or anybody that knew where he stayed. The wind was picking up and it was cold and brisk. It reminded me of …home when I used to play with my brothers and my friends in the snow. Mother would call us in for meals 'cause I just love to be outside and would never rember mealtimes, but that was a long time ago. Before it happened. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and the wind pick up again.

"Lookin' for someone?" It was Jet, I quickly wiped the tear off my cheek.

"What are you? Some sort of mind reader?"

"I take that as a yes then, it's late. You want me to show you were your staying?"

"I would like that, I'm exhausted…long day." I said truly exhausted, all the bending I did today takes a lot out of you.

" Me too, I had to deal with this girl and her annoying pet she was way to attached to." He said and smiled at me.

"Oh yeah, well one thing I had to deal with was some guy and his 'freedom fighters'. They thought I was fire nation, can you imagine? Me? Fire nation? What idiots!" I said and at first I thought he was mad but then we both burst out laughing. He had a nice laugh, not to harsh but not weird either. It was perfect. We were still laughing when we walked into his house/room. It was bigger than I excepted and nothing fancy which was fine with me. I was extremely happy to see there was two beds. I thought I'd have to sleep on the floor like I'd been for the past five years or. He pointed to a bed on the right with a small table next to it with basket under it.

"That's your bed and a basket for you to put you stuff in and a table. I also have a small room that you can change in if you need to. I'll be over here if you need me if you get scared from the monsters!…BOO!" He said and Immediately laughed and so did he with that perfect laugh.

"I've delt with some real monsters I think I can handle yours." I said and I sat on the bed I laughed but he was silent I looked over and he became serious.

"Do your monsters happen to be people?" he asked.

"Two words: Fire Nation." I said with a mix of anger and dread in my voice. I had a feeling he was going to ask about my past. I could only keep it private for so long, but I don't think I'm ready too. There's something about Jet that tells me he won't laugh or make fun of me for what happened, and what they did to me. I knew I could trust him if he did ask.

"Tell me your about your past. Tell me what they did to you." he said with anger in his voice. I knew it! I knew he would ask that! I still had a sad look on my face, it wasn't a nice story more like a hellish nightmare.

"Kaori. It's okay, you can tell me." he had sincerity in his voice but I could tell he was still trying to hide is anger . I looked up at him and prepared to tell him, and knew I was going to tell him everything.

**Remember to review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok I just, I just," I said. It was all coming back to me, and I was trying to put it all together. I looked up at Jet. He was waiting patiently, but still had a angered look on his face. I took in a deep breath and just started with that day.

"The day started out as an amazing one, my dad had just gotten back from the war and we were celebrating his arrival and he surviving. You see, the reason he was sent back was because he was injured. He was in a battle and was caught in a big puff of smoke. Next thing he knew a fire bender was up behind him and burnt his back. Then the fire-bender hit him in the head causing him to go deaf. So we were all happy he was still alive and were celebrating, everybody around us was." I sighed, remembering how amazing that day was before it all happened. Seeing my father for the first time in three years and how happy I was.

"It was just one big party and I remember the smiles on everybodys face, the smiles that were soon turned to… to horrified looks. After the party was over, my brothers and I were playing with the snow as always when my oldest brother stopped. I asked him, "What's wrong? Afraid your gonna loose against me this time?" He didn't respond. Just stared and then he ran to go get Dad and Mom. They told my brothers and I, "Hide! Just run and hide!" I turned to run but I saw. I saw a huge wall of fire nation soldiers. I tried to run but they grabbed me by my hair and pulled me down. They had all of my other brothers. My oldest brother told me to close my eyes." I felt a tear roll down my cheek, but I had to keep going. I couldn't stop now, no matter how painful it is.

"I closed my eyes and heard some of my younger brothers screaming, and then silence. I peeked and I saw my brothers blood…against the pure white snow… the snow we were just playing in ten minuets ago. I don't know what came over me but I just lost it. I was screaming and crying and doing everything I could to break free. All I remember is them lying lifeless on the ground and them! The soldiers just not caring! No emotion whatsoever! I was so angry and the next thing I new I was water bending and I was free! I didn't kill any of them so I knew I didn't have much time so I just ran, ran to my mother and father. I was hoping they were the last place I saw them and they were, I ran inside but all I saw was them dead on the ground. I was in shock I couldn't believe they were all gone and I was just screaming, "No! this isn't happening! Mom, Dad! Come on guys!" I shouldn't have screamed because the next thing I heard was, "She's in there! Go get her!" I saw a solider come in and then everything went black."

I looked up because I had my eyes closed the whole time and I saw Jet. He looked so angry and his hands were clenched into fists but I could tell he was trying really hard to restrain himself from doing something, something full of rage. I felt myself crying, balling almost but I restrained myself from being hysterical. I felt Jet pull me towards him and he looked down at me, his grip tight.

"Kaori, please please tell me that's it!" he said. I longed for that to be all, I been wishing that for the past five years but unfortunately it wasn't.

"N-n..no" I said my voice quivering.

"I woke up and found myself in a prison cell. I didn't realize it at first, though. I was really confused but then the memories came flooding back to me. I remember me water bending and I was looking for any source of water, any at all. As I was trying to find some I saw a door open, and the room was flooded with light and I saw a tall man walk in, he laughed and said, "You think we'd be stupid enough to put a water bender in a cell with water? Now why don't you relax and let me talk to you?" I was enraged I mean they just took everything away from me and had taken me prisoner and they want me to relax? I screamed at the man "You monsters! Where am I? What do you want from me you disgusting pigs!" Then the man slapped me across the face and said "Shut up! You're here because you are a water bender and that could be dangerous to us in the war, so you will help us in the war whether you like it or not." And he left. I just cried, and cried for what seemed like days. Everyday for the next five years they either made me help them in the war or was some generals personal slave for a day. I was sometimes just forgotten in my cell for days without food or water. It was hell, pure hell and a one I couldn't escape from. Until last year, I met Miko and I found a glimmer of hope and for the rest of that year I prepared. I prepared my escape from my personal hell. I discovered blood bending out of rage for a general that was giving me a 'punishment' after I spit at his son … long story. Anyway I got thinking. You have water in your body and you have water in your blood so why not try? I did try and it worked! I was so happy but before I could escape, a bunch of soldiers stopped me. A month later I escaped. After I escaped with Miko I just kept running and running until I ran into you guys, and that brings me here."

I had stopped crying, but I was still upset. Wouldn't you if you just shared the most painful memories you had? Jet looked so enraged and I could tell he couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Jet I.." I said, but was interrupted by Miko and the Kaori fan club.

"Here ya go Kaori just like we promised!" They all said with beaming smile. Miko came flying towards me.

"I got to go." Jet said his anger completely unhidden.

"Jet! Wait!" I said but he was gone.

"What was that all about, are you ok Kaori?" One of the boys asked.

"I'm fine just fine." I said and I flopped onto my bed, exhausted.

**Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh lovely, another fantastic day in the graces of the fire nation!" I said as I was waking up."Wait, wait I'm in a …bed. Oh my gosh. I remember! YES! A girl could get used to this right Miko? Miko?" I looked around for Miko who was asleep like always. "Ok well while you sleep your day away, I'm gonna go find us something to eat." he rolled over so I'm taking that as an okay. As I walked out side I heard birds chirping as if to say 'Welcome Kaori to you first day away from that hell hole!' I have to say it was pretty awesome.

"Hey! Have you seen Jet? Seeing how your rooming with him I figured you would know." It was Smellerbee, my oh-so favorite person.

"No I haven't, he left last night and I haven't seen him since."

"We were supposed to have a meeting this morning but he never showed. You whouldn't happen to know were he disappeared to, whould you?" She said very accusingly.

"No, like I said he showed me where I was staying, and then he left and I haven't seen him since. Ask those guys. They were there when he left." I noticed the Kaori Fan Club running towards me, maybe she should take their word for it instead of mine.

"Good morning Kaori!" they all said. Do they plan this stuff?

"Hey guys, you haven't seen Jet have you?"

"Nope! Haven't seen him since he left last night, he looked real angry too." the kid in front said.

"Ok guys, well if you see Jet tell him I need to see him right away." Smellerbee said. She glared at me and then walked away.

"What's her problem?"

"Oh she's usually not in a bad mood. It started when you came." another boy said. "Anyway we were just on our way to see if you and Miko were awake, so you wouldn't miss breakfast!"

"Aw thanks guys. I was just on my way to get breakfast myself since Miko is still asleep."

"No problem! We'd do anything for you Kaori!"

"You guys are so sweet, but we should probably get going. I'm starved!" I said.

As we were eating I was in a daze, I mean where did Jet go? Why did he just leave, I spilled my guts out and most of my worst possible and personal memories and he just leaves! Also why did he care so much? I was trying to figure this all out when I heard Miko flying towards me.

"Miko! Finally join the living?" I said, I always give him a hard time about sleeping. It's the one thing that really bugs me about him is that he loves sleep(way to much if you ask me).

"Sorry Kaori, some of us actually enjoy sleep." I heard him say in my mind, again we have some sort of telepathic mind thingy. He was right though, I didn't like sleep. In fact I hated it. Well it's not the sleep I hated more of the nightmares. I know no sane person likes nightmares, but I really hate them. I just relive it over and over again so sleep sucks for me.

"Kaori I forgot! I'm sorry!" Miko said. He knows all about one of my many "hatreds" so he tries not make fun of me too much for it. Aw you gotta love 'em!

"Kaori, Kaori?" it was the Kaori fan club.

"You guys done? I'm stuffed!" I asked.

"Yep. We were just gonna' ask you the same." one boy said.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" I asked. I was certainly ready to have so fun. They all smiled.

"We have the perfect idea!" they all said while laughing. Great what did I get myself into?

Apparently something that would be fun…if you weren't me.

"Come on Kaori! What? Is the great water bender scared?" they all said.

"I am NOT scared, just well its like a trust thing. I'm not so sure I want to do this." I said.

Miko had told me on plenty occasions that I had 'trust issues'. I always tell him 'no I don't', but then he would say I'm stubborn. I am not stubborn.

"Oh come on! You can trust us! We would never let anything happen to you!" they all said. "Yea Kaori we love you!" a few boys said.

"Lee! You idiot, don't tell her!" They said. Lee was the same kid who said I was beautiful, and was almost always with me or trying to help me. I'm starting to like this kid!

"It's ok you guys I think I'll just sit this one out." I said. I was not gonna' trust the Kaori Fan Club to have me swing on a vine. Then have me trust them to make sure the vine didn't snap or pull back to the ground.

"Ok Kaori if that's what you want." Lee said I could see he was a little disappointed.

"Go on Miko, why don't you try it out." I said.

"Don't have to ask twice!" Miko said. At least one of us wasn't afraid. Miko jumped on the vine and so did the rest of them as I just sat back in watched. I could hear Jet saying in my head 'The great water bender Kaori, afraid to have a little fun?' I was just staring to relax when I heard Smellerbee.

"Hey, guys! Have you seen Jet since the last time we talked?"

"No still no sign of him." I said, annoyed because I was just staring to relax.

"I'm starting to worry, Jet has never just taken off before without telling anybody. Are you sure you didn't say anything that upset him?" she said very accusingly. I didn't want to tell her how mad he was last night. I realized that might be why he just left but there was no way I was going to tell her and deal with all her crap.

"No, like I said earlier, he showed me my stuff and just left." I said hoping she couldn't see my bluff.

"Ok well it's getting late I suggest you all go back to your rooms." she said and left.

"You need us to take you back to your room, Kaori?" Lee said.

"Nah I think Miko and I can make it on our own, thanks though. Bye!" I said and Miko and I left. As we were walking back I really was wondering were Jet was. I realize that it was my fault he left, but I can't figure out why he cared so much.

"Miko you have any idea where you think Jet would be?" I asked.

"Kaori, how would I know?" Miko said.

"Your right I'm just a little worried." I said.

"Ooo Kaori got a crush on Jet!" Miko chanted.

"No I don't! I'm just worried, that's all!" I said, but I could feel myself blushing.

"Ok but I'm not convinced…Jet and Kaori sitting in a tree!"

"Whater Miko, god would you shut-up!" I said.

"Ok, ok I will." he said while laughing. We got back to the place and Miko fell asleep and I was about to when I heard somebody outside.

"Hello?" I asked, I couldn't see anything because it was so dark. "Hello? Listen whoever you are can you just go some people are trying to sleep!"

"Shh! If people are trying to sleep why are you yelling?" a guy said while laughing with a slight a cocky attitude . It was Jet…it was Jet!


	6. Chapter 6

"Jet! You're back!" I was so happy to see him, but then I thought: Why did he leave anyway? I mean I just told him almost all of my most painful memories, and he goes and runs off. No problem. I wouldn't want to burden you with my past anyway.

"Hey if I didn't know any better, I'd say you had missed me." Jet grinned.

"No, what I want to know is why you just left! It was hard enough telling you all of that! But then you just leave!" My voice was rising, but I was trying hard not to yell. I didn't want to wake Miko.

"Kaori I-" He started.

"I thought you actually cared." I said to a whisper to myself. My eyes focused on the ground.

Jet reached for arm, but I twisted away from his reach. A sad expression flooded over his face. "Kaori! Don't you dare say I don't care!" I shook my head. I lifted my arms up, making it impossible for him to move.

"Stop blood-bending on me! I'm not trying to hurt you!" He looked desperately at my eyes which probably were streaked with tears by now.

"Why should I believe you? Give me one reason why I should trust you!"

"I'm not one of them, Kaori." He said quietly. I stared at him, shocked by his answer. All the anger I felt towards him drained away, and I released the tight grip I had on his movements. I was treating him like he was one of the Fire Nation soldiers who locked me away.

Opening my mouth to apologize, I was quickly pulled into a warm embrace. A forest-like scent filled my nose, while arms wrapped protectively around me. I glanced up, meeting Jet's gaze. It looked like he was debating something in his head, but before I could ask him what it was, his lips met mine. I stood there awkwardly for a moment, dazed. My eyes involuntarily fluttered closed as he stayed, pressing warmly against me. I had never been kissed before, so I had no idea what to expect. Jet had his hands pressed on the small of my back, and I had to stand on my toes to reach his height. A voice in the back of my head willed me to push him away, but I let myself enjoy the sweetness of the kiss. My toes curled as the sensations continued. One of his hands slipped up to caress a loose piece of my hair.

It seemed like forever had passed before he finally pulled back. He left about a foot of space between us. I blinked, still focused on the heat eminating from him. "Whoah."

"I left because I was afraid some bitch would do that to you before I could."

"I-I'm sorry." I stubbled along the words, still in a trance. I unwrapped my hands from his body and let them dangle at my side."What did you do?"

"I can't tell you yet. I want it to be a surprise." He smiled deviously, back to his cocky self. "But you will find out soon. I promise." I almost reached out to Jet when he moved away, walking towards the door.

I followed him over to the door. A cold wind drifted through, making me shiver. I hugged my arms to my chest."You're leaving again?"

"Yeah, but not for long. I'm sorry I have to leave again so soon, but I hadn't really planned the kiss." I looked gloomily as he prepared to leave. "Don't worry, I won't leave you for too long." Jet kissed my forehead, heat blossoming despite the bitter cold. He jumped into the woods, and disappeared into the night. I walked back inside, shutting the door silently. I sat down with a jerk on the bed.

"What just happened?" I mumbled to myself.

"I knew it! I so told you! Aww that was sooo romantic! You guys are so cute together! GOMG I think it's love! What are you gonna' name your kids?" I groaned. Miko. I guess my screaming has woken him up.

"God did you get up?"

"Around when you said: 'Why should I believe you? Give me one reason why I should trust you!'" Miko imitating my voice the best he could."And then boom! Smooch! Aww that was sooo romantic!" Miko was flying all around the room swooning.

"Will you calm down? I'm still trying to figure out what happened." I placed my hands over my eyes, sighing tiredly into my palms.

"I'll tell you what happened! You and Jet had a fight! And then Jet kissed you! See simple and oh so romantico!" He hovered over me, grinning idiotically.

"I know that! But I just don't know if I _love_ him."

"WHAT? How can you not! He certainly loves you!" Miko waved his wings in an arch form over my head.

"It's not that I don't like him! I like him a lot! But we basically just met!" Miko frowned unhappily, extending his wings to hit me in the back. The force knocked my clear off the bed, and sent me flying at the door. I glared menacingly at the griffin as I rubbed the growing bruise on my back.

"Hey what's that?" Miko pointed to a box under my leg.

I reached over, turning it over a few times. After investigating it for a bit, I deemed it non-lethal. "I don't know." I lifted the small hatch on the front, and peered inside.

"Be careful!" Miko shouted, and slowly padded up to the box. I unfurled the small note that was inside. I cleared my throat to read the contents outloud. "Kaori, I figured this might come in handy. Sighned, Jet."

"Well, what else is inside?" Miko asked.

I lifted the object out from the box."Clothes?" I unfolded it, revealing a long, thin green tank top. Under it, a paler jacket that could go over top. "Not bad." I hummed. A silver necklace was placed carefully on top of the fabrics. A clear jewel attatched at the bottom. I marveled at it as it dangled a few centimeters from my hand. It spun around, catching the candle light a few times.

Miko pushed his face into view. "Anything for me?"

"Here, I think this is for you." I shoved a bunch of ripened fruit in his direction.

"OMG, thanks Jet! I'm starving!" He dove straight into the pound of apples.

I continued to search the container."And there's a bow and some arrows, too. There's another note." It read: 'Just in case, I want you to practice with these.' "I used to practice archery with my brothers." I said. I poissed the arrow carefully, and pulled back the bow. It shot across the room, landing in the center of the wall.

"Bulls eye!" Miko said through a mouthful of several undistinguishable fruit.

I blushed. "Okay well, maybe I did a little more than practice." I got off the floor, and shrunk heavily into the comfortable furs coating the bed. I didn't bother saying good night to Miko, who was ravenously eating. I couldn't help wondering one thing before I fell asleep completely. Did I love Jet?


	7. Chapter 7

**Please excuse my bad grammer and such... Me and my friend co-write these storys ( I write them and she grammer edits and such) She is on vacation though, so she wasn't able to edit it .. **

"Is my internal clock off? Or does the sun just rise and set about three times a day?" I was pacing back and fourth in the room, talking to Miko. Ok more like yelling. It's been a week since Jet decided kiss and ditch, and I'm pretty pissed ..and worried.

" You wait like a bazillion years in prison, but when it comes to lover boy you have the patience of a nat." Miko sighing tiredly, I've been at it all day.

"He said soon! This isn't soon!" I placed my hand over my eyes " What if he's in trouble? Or what if he just goes around rebel revolutionary groups and hooks up with fugitive girls, and I'm just part of a never-ending chain of lies and seduction!" Ok, now I'm yelling.

Miko's now hovering in front of me "Get a hold of yourself!" He backhanded me with his wing across my face. " Your acting like some stupid jealous girl! Now stop babbling and sit down!" Still shocked by Miko's outburst, I sat on the comfortable furs that covered my bed.

"Your right I jus-" I started

" I know" Miko interrupted " Now I'm going to get you some water, you just lay down and relax" Miko walked towards the door and closed it silently, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

" Oh god I'm pathetic" I mumbled to myself " I just need to relax, you know deep breathing and all that stuff."

"Are you talking to yourself?" It was Lee and the rest of the Kaori fan club.

" Oh uh no just umm uhh singing?"

" Well you're the most beautiful singer ever!" I sighed in relief, typical Kaori fan club.

"So did Jet mention were he might be going?" They most likely won't but hey it's worth a try.

"No but you could ask smeller bee, she's the best one to ask" Lee said " come on we will take you to her."

" Thanks, that would be great" As we walked to wherever smeller bee was, I started to roughly come up with a plan.

1.) find out were Jet is

2.) Try and find him

3.) ask him what the hell is up with the kiss and ditch!

See, easy as pie! It all just depends on smeller bee, great.

"Here we are, Hey smeller bee!" Lee started waving smeller bee over, now I just have to ask about Jet's secret location without being suspicious.

"Hey smeller b-"

"Hey smeller bee do you know were Jet's secret location is?" Lee interrupted. I elbowed him in the side, so much for smooth.

"Ow!" Lee mumbled to himself.

"Uh Jet said he was going to the nearest city for some personal business, why do you need to know?" She asked suspically and glared at me.

"Oh no reason, just curios umm I have to go now see you at dinner!" I took off running. I heard then protesting in the background, but I was to excited. Step one complete! Now I just have to explain my plan to Miko and secretly leave in the night!

I found Miko and explained my plan. He just stared at me for a few seconds hovering in front of my face.

"I know it's a little far fetched, but hey we escaped prison! We can totally do this!" I was packing up the few things I have, I was going no matter what.

" Finally! I was worried you were going to play moppey girlfriend forever!" Miko handed me a little sack and I finished packing. The necklace Jet got me was shimmering out of the corner of my eye from the candle light. I put the necklace around my neck, pulled it up to my lips and kissed it.

"I'm coming" I whispered to myself, and walked out the door.


End file.
